


Bones of Ice

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Requiem Court [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir looks out over the smooth, barren-seeming expanse of the great Court that surrounds the White Tower. His Court of Mists is as dangerous and deadly as the Requiem Court of the Red Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones of Ice

Leaning against the molded metal and extruded stone wall that surrounds the observation deck near the top of his tower, Boromir looks out over the smooth, barren-seeming expanse of the great Court that surrounds the White Tower. It looks like so much stone, polished as slippery as new ice, but he knows better than to fall for that illusion. The pale, silvery Court hides power and danger, illusion and trickery. Safety for some, and certainly safety for the Tower, but his Court of Mists is as dangerous and deadly as the Requiem Court of the Red Tower.

Moving around the perimeter of the deck, Boromir looks north, though he cannot see the Red Tower from here. Rising from the bedrock where there had been a mountain before time and the depredations of Men had turned it into rubble. As there had once been a river where the foundations of the White Tower and its Court now rest. The bones of Osgiliath are buried in the soil and stone that support the great tower.

A small huff of amusement makes Boromir turn, meeting the gray gaze of Galadriel, though how long she's been there watching him, he doesn't know. Nor, often, does he care to know, either how long she watches him, or how she and Elrond have managed to make this system work without anything for him to see, save them. It's one of the illusions of the Court, and he never has had a desire to question how it works, only that it means he does not have to brave the rest of them, nor do they have to come into his Tower.

"To what do I owe this honor, Lady Galadriel?" Boromir straightens a little, holding the eye contact though there's a voice screaming in the back of his head that he will be ensorcelled if he does not look away. She's his ally, and he's not under the influence of that cursed ring that had once cost him his life, and nearly his honor.

"You are needed at the Court." Galadriel pauses, her smile widening slightly. She's not the same as he remembers, her hair more flame than gold, shorter and less slim, but the smile is the same enigmatic, frustrating smile. "You will want to meet our newest member."

Boromir blinks as she fades from view, wondering just what she had meant, and trying to ignore the flutter of hope that perhaps his brother has woken to this chaotic new world and found his way here. He doesn't want Faramir to have to face this insanity as much as he wishes his brother were here beside him, and sometimes he's not sure which has a stronger hold on him.

Still, regardless of what may be, there is no ignoring the summons of Galadriel. Even the Lord of the White Tower is subject to the Queen of the Court of Mists.


End file.
